


Beneath, Between, Beyond

by chezamanda



Series: Troika [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Felching, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Snowballing, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha invite Darcy to visit them and indulge one of her fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill - don't own the characters, don't sue me, I'm poor, etc. etc. 
> 
> Thanks to Eiluned and Sidhera for the beta job and hand-holding.

Darcy woke in a bed that was not her own - it was at least twice the size of the one in her apartment and had much nicer bedding. For a moment, she couldn’t remember where she was, still fuzzy from the nap she had taken. The pillows smelled good, like men’s cologne on top of the clean laundry scent. 

She could hear movement and talking downstairs, and everything clicked in her head - this was the vacation home that Clint and Natasha owned. The trip from the airport had been long enough that she must have dozed off because she didn’t remember how she had gotten into bed. A grin spread across her face and she scooted out of bed, finding her way into the ensuite bathroom to make herself presentable. After a quick splash of water on her face and running her fingers through her hair, Darcy deemed herself worthy of being looked upon and went downstairs. 

From the landing, she could see the rest of the large house: the living room that stretched into a dining room and kitchen that were separated by a bar. The floor-to-ceiling windows granted them a spectacular view of the woods surrounding most of the property with the Pacific just beyond them. Darkness was just beginning to fall outside, the sky a gradient of lavender and rose. 

Her socks muffled the sound of her footsteps on the frosted glass steps as she descended the staircase. While she could see neither Clint nor Natasha, but she could hear them talking in the kitchen. A curl of shivery anticipation coiled within her when she heard the deep rumble of Clint’s laughter. 

Darcy could see the two of them standing together at the counter, talking to each other while Natasha poured a bottle of red wine into three glasses. Clint’s left hand rested on the small of her back and he leaned in close to her as if to share a secret. Despite having slept with them in every sense of the word, Darcy had never seen them be so intimate with each other. She hung back, wanting to let them have their moment, but it was short-lived. Clint said something to Natasha and both turned to face her, his arm still around Natasha’s waist.

“Since when did you get so shy?” Natasha said.

Darcy walked into the kitchen. “I’m not. You two just looked like you were being all couple-y, and I didn’t want to interrupt,” she explained, giving a small shrug.

“Well we wouldn’t have brought you up here if we minded that,” Natasha said, stepping away from Clint. She smiled fondly at Darcy and stroked her hair back from her face. “Good nap?”

“Mhmm,” Darcy hummed and leaned into Natasha’s touch. She eyed one of the glasses on the counter with a smirk. “One of those for me?”

Clint handed both Natasha and Darcy a glass and took the last for himself. They toasted to a fun weekend, clinking their glasses together and taking a sip of the ruby-tinted wine. Natasha led them back into the living room where all three sat on the couch with Darcy in the middle. Her thoughts flashed back to the fantasy she had admitted to them months ago and felt heat creep up into her cheeks that was most definitely not from the wine. She wondered just how much fun this weekend was going to be.

The remainder of the bottle quickly disappeared as the sky turned from a hazy, deep pink to a dark bluish-black above the ocean. They had been talking about everything but their last mission, and Darcy was okay with that. She was simply glad to be able to spend time with them again, though she did wonder what exactly had happened. The intimacy between them, the way that they touched each other, it was much more intense than she remembered. 

Clint disappeared into the kitchen for what Darcy assumed was another bottle of wine. She had been a little distracted by Natasha leaning into her when he said why he was leaving the room. Natasha’s gaze had physical weight as it dragged over Darcy’s skin and left her shivering.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Natasha said, her voice that low hum that made Darcy’s mind drift to the most interesting places. Her warm hand ran up Darcy’s exposed arm and up to cup her face, drawing her in even closer.

“I am too,” Darcy replied and tilted her head, letting Natasha kiss her for the first time in what felt like years. 

The wine was nothing compared to the intoxicating feeling of Natasha’s mouth pressed against her own. Darcy moaned softly as she felt Natasha’s tongue slip between her lips. One of Natasha’s hands curled in Darcy’s hair, drawing her even closer until the separation between their bodies felt blurred, almost nonexistent. Through her slightly fogged perception, Darcy felt the couch dip beside them where she had been sitting. When she and Natasha had broken their seemingly never ending kiss to take a breath or two, she turned her head to the left and saw Clint watching them. Darcy smiled faintly, still under Natasha’s heady influence.

“Mmm, I forgot how good you tasted,” Natasha purred in her ear, mouthing at the outer edge of it. “Gonna let me taste you everywhere?”

Rather than give a coherent response, Darcy gasped as she felt Natasha quickly undo her jeans and slip those warm fingers up against the very damp material between her thighs. Darcy dug her hands into Natasha’s bare shoulders, nodding and grinding back against her fingers. She felt another pair of hands on her, bigger ones and knew they had to belong to Clint. They curled over her hips and urged her back toward him. 

“Lean back, darlin’,” Clint said as he drew her back against his solidly muscled body. 

Taking advantage of the position, Natasha sat up on her knees and tugged Darcy’s jeans down. The denim found a new home just to the side of the couch, and Natasha pressed Darcy’s now bare thighs apart, settling between them. The wicked grin playing at her lips made Darcy want to press her thighs together, but she could only squirm in place, trapped between the two of them. Natasha’s hands crept up her inner thighs until they found her black cotton panties once more. She rubbed Darcy through the fabric, making her gasp and moan with every. Darcy wanted everything that Natasha planned on giving her and so much more. 

Clint mouthed at Darcy’s neck and worked his way up to her ear while Natasha busied herself between her thighs. His hands moved up to cup her breasts through the tank top and bra she still wore. Another shudder rolled through her body as he explained all the dirty things that he and Natasha planned on doing to her. His mouth seized hers, a little less soft than Natasha’s but just as demanding. It was fascinating that they could handle her so differently, yet have such equally matched levels of intent. 

Just as her jeans had found themselves on the floor, so did her lace camisole, leaving her almost completely bare to Clint’s touch. His callused fingers were warm against her skin as they traced along her sides and over her abdomen. One of her bra straps had fallen down over her shoulder, and he pressed a kiss to the bare skin there. Through her heavy lidded gaze, she could see Natasha glance up at the two of them before she moved Darcy’s panties to one side and finally put that talented mouth on her. Pushing her hips against Natasha’s face, Darcy groaned and let her head drop back against Clint’s shoulder. As Natasha lapped at her clit, alternating between soft and hard licks, Clint slid his hands beneath the black cotton bra she wore and gently squeezed her breasts between his fingers. His thumbs circled her nipples, bringing them to hard points within seconds, and Darcy felt another surge of wetness that Natasha licked up greedily.

For a moment, Darcy was sure they were trying to kill her because there were was no way her body could stand this much stimulation. She cried out when Natasha slid two fingers into her cunt as she continued to draw patterns over her clit. Out of the corner of her eye, Darcy could see their ghostly reflection in the large window that faced the ocean. She marveled at seeing herself like this: laid out between two impossibly sexy people that she never would have assumed would even give her the time of day. If someone had told her this would be happening to her two years ago, she would have rolled her eyes and laughed it off. This was something that happened in porno movies, not to her, and yet here she was at the center of attention once again. 

“Fuck, she tastes so good,” Natasha purred up at Clint, offering him her fingers which were glistening with Darcy’s arousal. He took them in his mouth, licking them clean with a deep thrum of pleasure that vibrated through Darcy’s body. 

“Mmm, yeah she is,” Clint said. “She smells just as good as she tastes.”

Darcy whimpered and felt Natasha tug the cotton panties off of her body. Clint reached down between their bodies, running his fingers through her wetness and making her groan. She followed the pressure of his hand against her, desperate to feel his fingers buried inside her pussy. Rather than push his first two fingers into her, he used them to spread her open for Natasha’s eager mouth. She flicked her tongue around the mouth of Darcy’s cunt, collecting the wetness that dripped from it. Her lips returned to the oversensitive bud as she began to fuck Darcy with her fingers. Clint’s free hand busied itself with right breast, palming it and rolling and teasing the nipple between his fingers until she was squirming in his hold.

“Oh, fuck,” Darcy panted, grasping desperately at Clint’s arm.

“That’s it,” he breathed into her ear. “You like Tasha’s mouth on you, don’t you?”

“Yes!” she gasped as her orgasm coiled hotly within her.

The rasp of Clint’s stubble against her face, Natasha’s velvety tongue lapping at her clit, knowing that she was the focus of such intensity caused a short in Darcy’s brain, and her body overloaded on pleasure. She was a live wire between the two of them, nerves sparking and engulfing her in flames. They held her between them as she writhed and shook apart. Her thoughts swam as she slowly came down from that high, catching her breath and feeling a fuzzy, pleasant warmth spread through her body. Once she could think clearly again, they both kissed and cuddled her and took her upstairs to the master bedroom. 

The wine stayed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing with Darcy between them, Clint and Natasha slowly undressed until all three were blessedly naked. She sighed at the warm press of their bodies against her own, noting the differences between the two. Though she was quite athletic, Natasha was much softer, and her body curved in places where Clint was more angular. Both seemed to be working their way down her body now that there was nothing to obstruct them. Her thoughts were still in a pleasure-induced fog, making her unsure of where her body stopped and theirs began. She was glad for the two strong pairs of hands that held her upright because her knees could not be trusted.

“Are you sure you still want both of us inside you at the same time?” Clint asked, his voice suddenly in her ear.

Darcy’s pulse quickened. 

“God yes,” she answered.

“How do you want us? Like this?” Natasha asked. She pressed a kiss to her hip, just above the tattoo, and her breath ghosted hotly over Darcy’s skin as she spoke. “Or do you want me taking you from behind?”

Every time that Darcy had imagined them like this, it was always with Clint behind her, holding her by the hips so that he could keep her steady as they both fucked up into her body. Natasha would take her from the front, wearing a realistic, thick cock in a harness. She would take her with slow, steady strokes because she knew just how Darcy needed to be fucked. Clint would stretch her open with his fingers first, making sure she was good and slick before he worked his cock inside of her ass. It would hurt, but only at first, and then her body would ease itself open, welcoming both of them to take and give pleasure as they wanted. 

“Like this, please, like this,” Darcy said in a ragged, needy voice.

Once more, Natasha buried her face between Darcy’s thighs, easing one of Darcy’s legs over her shoulder to gain better access. Behind her, Clint shifted and when she glanced down, she could see that he was kneeling behind her. She opened her mouth to question what he was doing, but soon felt his fingers spreading her open and exposing that tight ring of muscle to his impossibly hot, wet tongue. The sound that came from her was pinched off, so desperate and surprised by this action that she couldn’t handle it. They held her in place as they licked her open, fingers pressing in and testing how much she could handle. She whimpered when Clint’s fingers came back unexpectedly slick and cool and slid a lot more easily inside of her ass.

“Fuck,” she moaned, digging her fingers into each of their shoulders.

When Darcy had almost more than she could take, Clint moved her over to the bed while Natasha momentarily disappeared. He turned his attention back to her breasts, licking and sucking at them until she was writhing beneath him. Though his fingers had withdrawn, she still felt the lingering effect of their work, a slight, delicious ache that anticipated something more. She purred as his mouth turned its attention to the column of her throat and reached up, grasping at the short, dark blond hair at the back of his head.

She hadn’t noticed Natasha’s return until she felt the bed dip beside her and looked up to see Natasha smiling down at her. Darcy’s eyes were immediately drawn to the singular article of clothing (if it could be called that) on Natasha’s beautifully curved body. The black leather straps wrapped around her hips, dipping low on her body where she had put the dildo. She swallowed as she took in the size and girth of the toy which was not unlike Clint’s own cock and also the perfect size for her. Another surge of wetness told her that she was more than ready to have both of them inside of her.

Never breaking eye contact, Natasha wrapped her hand around the fake dick and rubbed it from base to tip in a lazy motion. Darcy licked her lips, wanting nothing more than to get her mouth on it. She repositioned herself between them, getting down on all fours before she put her lips to the silicone toy held in Natasha’s harness. 

“Fuck, baby,” Natasha groaned, brushing Darcy’s hair from her face as she gazed down at her. “Gonna suck my cock?”

“Mhm,” Darcy purred in response.

Darcy licked the head of the toy, tongue tracing the ridge detailing as if she were collecting a drop of precome from it. Her hand wrapped around the base because it was far too large for her to deepthroat - no matter how much she wished she could. Natasha moaned as if she were really being blown by Darcy and rolled her hips ever so slightly, pushing the cock past her lips. She felt Natasha’s hand tighten in her hair and whimpered. 

Being so close, Darcy could smell the heady scent of Natasha’s arousal and it had to be the sexiest goddamn thing she experienced - she was getting off on this just as much as Darcy was. Pulling off, she licked and kissed along the shaft, veined just like the real thing, and got it good and wet. Though with the wetness that spread down onto her inner thighs, she wasn’t going to need the extra slick.

“Got such a pretty mouth,” Natasha purred, “perfect for sucking cock.”

Clint’s hands ran up her back as she fucked her mouth on Natasha’s cock. They replaced Natasha’s own in her hair, tugging her back to his mouth for a brief but deep and messy kiss. She couldn’t help but laugh at the strange angle he had positioned her body to get at her mouth. His cock, now sheathed in latex, rubbed against her ass, and she rubbed against it like a cat in heat. Natasha inched forward on her knees and stole her away from Clint’s mouth, laying claim to Darcy’s lips like she were dying of thirst and Darcy’s mouth was the only source of water for miles. Clint still held her by the hips as if to reassert his own claim on her body, making her shudder inwardly in the most wonderful way.

“I think she’s ready,” Natasha said, only centimeters from Darcy’s well used mouth.

Clint hummed in agreement. “If I watched her suck your cock any longer, I would’ve come all over myself,” he said.

Darcy did nothing to hide the pleasurable groan that came up at his words. The idea of both of them being this aroused by her still went to her head, turning her on beyond belief. This needed to happen now, her body craved the delicious stretch of a cock inside of her. They worked out the positioning and who would enter her first - always prepared, Darcy thought with a little smile. She leaned forward into Natasha’s hold as Clint lined himself up behind her and willed herself to relax in order to receive him. Just as it had been with her own solo play, the initial stretch was just this side of painful but ebbed away into a pleasing sensation. Carefully, Natasha pushed her back into Clint’s arms and they were still as Darcy’s body adjusted to the slight change in position. She sighed contentedly and nodded, allowing them to continue. 

“Are you sure?” Natasha asked, wearing a concerned look on her beautiful face, and reached out to touch Darcy’s face with a soft, warm hand.

Darcy laughed softly because she had never seen Natasha quite so worried. “Yes, now gimme that dick,” she said, making Natasha laugh.

Before Natasha entered her, she ran her fingers through Darcy’s slick folds with her other hand on the strap-on and hummed with approval. She moved in impossibly close, so much so that Darcy could smell the slightly spicy scent of her perfume and a faint hint of wine on her breath. Natasha pushed inside of her slowly, taking her inch by inch as if she were being careful that Darcy might shatter if she went too quickly. It was infuriating and fucking perfect all at once. Darcy’s body went still for a moment when Natasha was fully seated inside of her, adjusting to the stretch of both of them inside her. 

“Oh god,” she gasped.

Everything was slow at first, both of them moving in and out of her at a measured pace. They soon found their rhythm, working in tandem with each other as they held her between them. She was completely powerless, at their mercy, and she fucking loved every minute of it. Darcy tried to fuck back against them, but couldn’t figure out which one she wanted to take more of first. 

“Feel good, baby?” Clint breathed into her ear and she could only moan in response.

“God, look at her,” Natasha said, panting and sounding almost transfixed by what she saw, “taking both of us, all stretched out on our cocks.”

“Knew she could handle it.”

Whimpering, Darcy pulled Natasha in by the back of the neck and kissed her messily. Her entire body was one thrumming nerve, a string ready to be plucked by masterful hands. She needed more from them, needed to be pushed over the edge by them, and needed so badly that she could barely force the words from her mouth. Her eyes pleaded with Natasha to make up for her lack of voice, and Natasha pressed a soft kiss to her lips, ready to oblige her. 

Darcy could feel herself being pushed back into Clint’s arms, so strong and sheltering that she felt safe and secure. Natasha took a moment to bring one of Darcy’s legs up over her hip, the leather strap there biting in faintly to her thigh. She wasn’t gentle this time - driving the cock into Darcy’s body over and over again with sharp, quick thrusts that left her reeling. The very air was stolen from Darcy’s lungs and she found it hard to respond, save for the little yelps of pleasure that matched each movement perfectly. Natasha’s eyes were wild as she claimed her and made Darcy shudder with desire.

As if they had planned it - and perhaps they had - Clint shifted Darcy so that he could fuck up into her body just as Natasha was. Surprised, Darcy gasped and dug her short nails into his forearms which had wrapped around her chest to hold her in place. They laid claim to her, both fucking her and pushing her to her limit in rapid succession. 

“Oh, god,” Clint moaned right into her ear, his words almost strained as if he were holding himself back, “I can feel her moving inside of you.”

She didn’t recognize the sounds coming from her own mouth, sounding so desperate and fucked out that her voice was foreign to her ears. Tension coiled dangerously tight within her and threatened to snap at even the slightest motion. Natasha pressed into her body, kissing her briefly before leaning over Darcy’s shoulder. She could hear them kissing, moaning softly into each other’s mouths as they held her between them. Not being able to see it was maddening but also incredibly arousing at the same time. They turned their attentions back to her, their efforts redoubling and making her practically sob with each and every motion.

“So good for us, baby,” Clint said. “Gonna come on both our dicks?”

Darcy groaned, her head lolling back. “Oh, fuck,” she gasped. “Yes.”

It was all too much and she couldn’t even tell who was fucking her now, too strung out on the overwhelming sensations vibrating through her body. Their mouths marked her skin, moved over everything, only adding to the chaos that threatened to consume her. Words ghosted over her and made her thoughts swim. Each breath was more ragged than the last as they continued to draw the pleasure from her body. 

Natasha held Darcy’s face between both hands, still moving within her, and pressed their mouths together in a breathtaking kiss. Clint’s hands moved her up and down in counterpoint to his and Natasha’s thrusts. Even when she had tried this on her own, it was nowhere near this good. She could still hear Clint talking to her in a low hum that went straight to her clit. Too much... too fucking much.

“I...I’m--” she stuttered.

Everything hit her at once, converged and spun her out of control in a split second. Too full and stretched by both of them, she could feel her pussy trying to clamp down on Natasha’s cock. Her legs went weak with the force of it, and she fell into the security of Clint’s hold. The climax throbbed through every inch of her body, nerve endings radiating a blinding heat. 

Both of them gingerly withdrew from her and she whimpered softly, disappointed by the loss. She cuddled into Clint’s warmth as Natasha moved off of the bed so she could remove the harness. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Just as quickly as she had left, Natasha returned and joined them, creating a cozy pile of bodies. Darcy exchanged soft, chaste kisses with both of them and let them gently stroke her hair from her sweat-dampened skin. A thought occurred to her and she sat up in the middle of the tangle of limbs.

“Did you guys... y’know, finish?” she asked.

“We were a little focused on you,” Natasha said with a grin. “It’s okay.”

“Nope, it’s your turn.”

Clint faltered for a moment. “Did you just order us to get off?”

“Yes,” Darcy replied matter of factly.

Clint and Natasha exchanged looks and, in about the span of a blink, Clint was on top of Natasha. Darcy remained at their side, watching as they kissed between bouts of laughter. While Clint shifted and removed the condom he had used with Darcy, she leaned into Natasha for a kiss of her own. Her hand rested on the smooth outer edge of Natasha’s face as they explored each others’ mouths. She could taste Clint on Natasha’s tongue and god, if that wasn’t one of the sexiest things she had ever experienced.

“Ready for another go?” Natasha asked.

“Not yet, but I can make out with you while he fucks you,” Darcy offered.

A slow smile crept across Natasha’s face. “Sounds good to me.”

“You didn’t ask me, but I like this plan too,” Clint interrupted.

“Aww,” Darcy said and beckoned him back with one crooked finger. “C’mere and we’ll include you in our plan.”

As Clint entered Natasha, he slid his tongue into Darcy’s mouth, kissing her deeply with one hand fisted in her hair. Natasha made a desperate little sound and tugged Clint’s face back to her, making Darcy giggle.

“Uh-uh, that mouth belongs to me now,” Natasha reminded him.

“Can’t blame me though,” he said.

Darcy loved watching the two of them together; they were so in sync that every move looked premeditated and was executed beautifully. He had Natasha’s legs up around his arms, spreading her open for him as he took her. Clint’s hips snapped against the backs of Natasha’s thighs with each movement and she cried out for more. This gave Darcy a very good idea and she moved in for another passionate kiss, her hand slipping down between their bodies and instantly finding Natasha’s clit.

“Fuck,” she gasped against Darcy’s mouth. 

Exchanging a knowing look with Clint, the two of them worked together to bring Natasha off in record time (as far as Darcy knew, at least). She came with a sharp cry, trembling beneath the two of them. Withdrawing her hand, Darcy could see the tight grip that Natasha had on Clint’s biceps and was amazed she hadn’t drawn blood. This didn’t stop Clint from pounding into Natasha in pursuit of his own climax. 

Clint shifted, letting one of Natasha’s legs drop back down to the bed while he pressed the other up over his shoulder. Natasha made a small noise and tossed her head back, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Goddamn porn stars,” Darcy said with a breathy laugh. “I think you should come inside of her so I can lick it out of her pussy.”

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ, that’s a _very_ good idea,” he moaned.

As if her words had thrown a switch, Clint groaned and suddenly went still as he spilled into Natasha’s body. Darcy admired the way his abdominal muscles twitched with each throbbing spurt. With a soft grunt, he slumped forward and let Natasha’s leg slip down from its place on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long moment before Clint gingerly withdrew from Natasha and rolled off to the side. Grinning wide, Darcy slipped off of the bed and knelt between Natasha’s spread thighs. She spied a thick droplet of come slip out of Natasha’s pussy and licked her lips in eager anticipation.

Natasha came up off the bed when Darcy put her mouth between her thighs. She licked at Natasha’s soft, wet folds, greedily lapping up the spent semen and lingering slick of Natasha’s arousal. Purring, Natasha reached down and grabbed two handfuls of Darcy’s hair, practically riding Darcy’s mouth. It obviously wasn’t enough for Natasha; she sat up and dragged Darcy’s mouth back to hers with a quiet growl. She sucked the mixed taste of herself and Clint from Darcy’s tongue, leaving both of them panting.

“Better share some with me,” Clint said.

Darcy grinned and returned to her place between Natasha’s legs. She ran her tongue around the mouth of Natasha’s pussy, gathering up more of the fluid before she climbed back onto the bed. Clint met her halfway, holding her face with both hands as he kissed her. Every inch of her tingled with the satisfied hum that issued from him as he tasted himself on her tongue. He hauled her into his lap, arms wrapped tightly around her while they kissed. Behind them, Natasha sat up and pressed her mouth against Darcy’s shoulder, moving up to the side of her neck. Her tongue traced the shell of Darcy’s ear, purring softly. She carefully urged them back down to the mattress, laying with their heads on the mound of pillows at the headboard. There they continued exchanging kisses and light touches until they were too tired to lift their heads.

“So, is this what we’re going to do the whole time?” Darcy asked.

Natasha gave her one final, lingering kiss and a look that made a shiver go down Darcy’s spine. 

“We’ve got a lot planned for you, my dear.”


End file.
